


Making Fjeth Happen

by GetGoodGirl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Curiosity, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Light BDSM, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetGoodGirl/pseuds/GetGoodGirl
Summary: Fjord and Jester are happy together, but Fjord has some urges he's curious about and can't get out of his head. Jester makes a suggestion, and Fjord seeks out a certain feisty halfling to see if she can help him out.
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Yeza Brenatto/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Making Fjeth Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, written with full intention for another chapter, but I might just leave it here!? I don't even know.

“I don’t know Fjord, that’s not really something I do, you know?” Jester’s teeth caught her lip as she looked at Fjord with a slightly worried expression as they laid in bed at the Lavish Chateau. Her delicate fingers trailed over the green skin of Fjord’s chest as she snuggled against him, propped up on an elbow and looking down into his eyes. Fjord’s heart sunk just a little as he considered Jester’s answer. He hadn’t really expected differently. They had a very specific dynamic for a reason, which he enjoyed, but still he wanted to experiment with something different. Something different with someone he trusted. But Jester wasn’t the one. So now what? 

A small sigh left his lips as he looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled, tucking an errant strand of blue hair behind her ear before taking her hand and kissing the palm gently. 

“I understand Jessie. I really do.” He interrupted her with a kiss to her lips when she started to protest.

“Forget I said anything. I am perfectly, completely, and utterly happy with what we do. It was just curiosity, you know?” The words were true, he was completely happy, but still the sting of disappointment lingered in his chest, but it would fade. He refused to hurt Jester in any way, even to sate his own curiosity.

Just as he was about to snuff out the light of the candle and rest after their night of lovemaking (he mentally snorted at the word, it was pure and joyful fucking but it felt crude to call it just that), he heard her voice against the skin of his back.

“Maybe Veth could help?”

Fjord blinked a few moments before he processed just what she was suggesting.

“Excuse me, what? What...what exactly are you saying, Jessie?”

As he turned around to stare at her in wonder, she smiled that utterly beguiling and mischievous smile that only Jester had and he could just see the idea, the brilliant plan percolating in her mind.

“Veth! I mean she’s obviously a top. Yeza definitely isn’t. And you know they’re very, you know, ‘open’ about things, so maybe she’d be willing to help you out! That would be, like, so hot, don’t you think?!”

If Fjord could think clearly, he would have agreed to Jester’s completely sound logic, but as she continued, suddenly images were flashing through his mind. Images of the strong, loud, vibrant, kind, motherly halfling rogue and her yellow dress and her beautiful tanned skin and brown hair and how that yellow dress hugged her curvy form and how all those buttons strained against it…..It must have been clear that he had stopped working because suddenly Jester’s tail was snaking around to smack him gently on the thigh and he let out a small grunt as he was brought back to the present.

“Fjord. You’re drooling.”

Instead of looking upset, far from it, Jester was grinning like the Frumpkin that had just eaten the canary, and she waggled her brows suggestively and leaned into him, trailing her fingers over his chest and kissing his throat. He groaned as she whispered against his skin.

“Yeah. You just have to do it. I bet she would love bossing you around for the night. And Yeza could probably use a break! You should ask her tomorrow! Yes. Ask her tomorrow!”

She paused, looking at him with a brief serious expression.

“But only if you want to, obviously Fjord. But I wouldn’t be mad or upset at all! As long as you come back to me! And maybe tell me all about it!”

Fjord nodded, and nervously licked his lips before he smiled at Jester and grabbed her into a hug, kissing the top of her head while laying down with her, pulling the covers up around them. 

“I’ll ask her tomorrow. But if she makes fun of me for it, I’m taking it out on you, Jessie.”

A small giggle echoed in the dark.

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t, Fjord.”  
\----------  
In the morning, Fjord had to double check to make sure he hadn’t just dreamed their whole conversation the night before. Luckily, or unluckily, he hadn’t quite made up his mind on that point, she was still grinning from ear to ear when she confirmed the plan and let him know she would be happy to confirm her consent if Veth asked.

“Let’s hold our horses on that one. We don’t even know if she’ll agree to it yet, Jess.”

“Don’t worry Fjord, I think she’ll be SO into it.”

“Mm. Guess we’ll see. Love you.”

“Love you too! Have fun!”

The day went by quietly. They had some downtime and not much to do now that the war was over and Travelercon was done so they had decided to come to Nicodranas for some sun and relaxation and so Jester could see her mama and Veth could see Yeza and Luc and Caleb could do wizard shit with Yussa. Cad was being Cad, going shopping for weird shit at that one shop where he’d gotten that fan and visiting the lighthouse of the Wildmother. Beau and Yasha couldn’t shut up about going to see the fish market and he was pretty sure it wasn’t innuendo anymore. 

He had spent the day trying to calm himself down and meditate like Beau and Cad had showed him, but his brain would not shut the fuck up. Images of Jester in various stages of undress mingled with Avantika mingled with Veth and he let out a little groan and gave up. The night could not come quickly enough.

Finally, the evening meal came, and he had to control his breathing as he saw Veth and Yeza come down the stairs after putting Luc to bed. As they came nearer to his table, he glanced at Jester, who gave him a big smile and two thumbs up before he cleared his throat and looked at the two halflings.

“Uh. Hey, Veth? Yeza? Could…could I speak to you both in private, please?”

He could feel the blush rising in his cheeks and he avoided the curious, piercing glances that were coming from Beau and Cad in particular. Damn their perceptiveness. Yeza and Veth looked at each other and Veth raised an eyebrow as she peered up at Fjord, her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure him out. He did his best not to squirm under the weight of her suspicious gaze, and something about it made him feel much, much warmer.

“Suuuure Fjord. Over here.”

He nodded and followed the halflings across the room and to a separate booth in the dining room, as far away from the prying eyes of the Nein as possible and slid into it, looking down at his hands and taking a very deep breath. Veth leaned forward and continued to peer sharply at him. Yeza politely cleared his throat before smiling kindly at Fjord.

“Well, what did you need Fjord?”

Fjord smiled with relief at Yeza, thankful for his patience and kindness as Veth crossed her arms over her chest, looking at Fjord expectantly. He hoped Yeza would continue to be patient and kind after he spoke his request aloud.

“I…well. I was wondering, if, with the consent of both of you…if….VethcouldpossiblytopmeandIcouldbottomforherforanight?!”

Veth blinked and squinted at Fjord, leaning forward and getting in his face, studying him.

“Wait, what was that Fjord?”

Fjord gulped, raising his eyes to look at her.

“Veth, I was wondering if you could possibly…if you wanted to….try topping me and let me bottom for you tonight? Like, sexually?”

As the halflings stared at him, he stared back, and the silence hung for what seemed like hours before finally, unexpectedly, a heavy sigh of relief left Yeza and he laughed, wiping his brow.

“Oh is that all? Thank the gods, yes, please! She’s insatiable, and I need a nap and a night off.”


End file.
